Empire
by psycogirl234
Summary: My take on the third book. This is my friends story, and I will change the rating as I see fit
1. Chapter 1

PG: NOT MINE tis my friend's, enjoy!

The guy who writes: Hi, all! My first chapter, so go easy on me! I'm not so good writing….. But I'll get better as the story progresses! I promise! And if I don't, I'll give you all cookies! (Or the little plastic thingies that look like cookies.)

Disclaimer: i don't own anything that is written in this chapter and if i did, it would be a happy day for me.

... Start story!...

Eragon woke up from his trance-like state and sneaked out of the tent so as not to wake up Roran. Saphira opened one of her eyes and fixed her sapphire gaze on Eragon.

_Good morning, little one,_ rumbled Saphira.

_Is it? _asked Eragon. Eragon and Saphira made their way to the breakfast area easily. Eragon noticed that almost none of the Varden were around and about: they were all in their tents. The few people that he did see only glanced up at him and muttered "Shadeslayer" as he passed. The Urgals seldom appeared, as they were mostly asleep, on the ground, since they had no tents. Eragon mentioned this to Saphira, who then replied, _They are most likely shaken from the battle and need sleep. When you first dueled with Brom, you went to your bedroll shaking like a man with ice cubes poured down his back and you woke up irritated and grumpy. _At the mention of Brom's name, Eragon shivered. The he said to Saphira, _I hope you're right. With all the Urgals around, I too would be worried if I wasn't a Rider. Let's just hope that they don't kill each other. _Saphira made her odd laughing noise as Eragon finished his sentence, then said _We shall see._

After Eragon and Saphira ate breakfast, Jarsha trotted up to Eragon and said, "Lady Nasuada wants to see you, sir."

Eragon nodded and said, "Alright. I know the way." Eragon and Saphira strode through the camp silently, noting how the Urgals and humans treated each other, ready to stop them if a fight broke out. They continued as thus until they reached the tent.

As Eragon entered, Saphira snaked her head in. Nasuada looked up from her work and frowned. Arya was also in the room, expressionless but still somehow a feeling of uneasiness hung about her, as if she too was feeling Nasuada's pain for what the Varden had felt during the battle. Also in the room were Elva and an elf. As Eragon surveyed what could be going on, he found himself frowning. Then Eragon asked calmly, "What's wrong?"

"What's_ wrong!_" Nasuada growled. Nasuada managed to soften her voice as she said, "What's wrong is that some of the men are having doubts about you.

"Eragon, they think that you either let the Rider escape, or that the Rider spared you and let you live, which would spell certain death for them next time you two battle. This means that if you were to leave immediately and go to Ellesméra, they just might think that you were abandoning them and they just _might _leave us, and go about telling Galbatorix where we are, how many are in our company, and so on. And _that _means that you may never get your training done!"

Eragon considered what he had just heard and said cautiously, "Roran has friendin Helgrind and he wants me to help him save her. If there was some way to let the Varden know about this, then please do tell me, as I would like to let them know that I am trying to rescue someone from the Ra'zac. " Nasuada gave him a questioning look, but said nothing about it. Arya started talking during the silence that followed Eragon's words.

"Eragon-vodhr, if you were to leave to go anywhere, the Varden would likely suspect anything that goes against you." Eragon just looked down briefly and said again, "Is there any way at all to tell the Varden that I am going to save another human? Surely they aren't heartless to leave the Varden because I go to save someone that could be vital to our survival!" This time Nasuada raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do tell me, how would rescuing this girl help us in any way?" Eragon replied, "Because if we don't, Roran might refuse to help us any longer. And he has already killed the Twins." Nasuada sat in her chair and thought for two full minutes before saying, "To answer your question, Eragon, there is a way, but it's a hard way; one that consists of countless debates and arguments." Eragon just stared flatly at her and said, "So be it." Before anything else could be said or done, Elva stepped forwards and asked, "Your promise, Rider?" Eragon nodded, placed his hands on Elva's forehead, then intoned, "Atra ono drëz waíse rïsan." May your curse be lifted. Elva's face went blank for a minute, then her gaze softened and she said, "Thank you, Shadeslayer. You have freed me from your curse." Eragon asked if she wanted a real blessing, but she declined and, from the looks of it, considered running out of the tent.

...end chapter...

The guy who writes: Heeeeeeys, sorry if you don't like this chapter – but, you'll like the next chapter! …………..don't know how that works, but you never know!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot……. Or did I steal that, too? (shifty eyes)

Eragon and Saphira left the tent, thinking about all the ways to infiltrate the Ra'zac's hideout and to kill them and the Lethrblaka. Eragon was stopped by the elf he had seen, and she said, "Eragon-elda. Rhunön made this for you. She had to go through several grueling arguments to make one of the families that had a blade given to you, and Rhunön had her oaths changed so that she could forge a sword for the next Rider, should it be welcome upon us." Upon her word, she drew a bright sapphire-blue blade and its sheath. Eragon stared, entranced. He reached for it, then hesitated, and looked at the elf. She nodded, and he took it and the sheath from her. He swung it around experimentally. It was lighter than even Zar'roc. He belted it onto the belt of Beloth the Wise and said, "Thank you." She nodded, and continued walking. _Naedlet, _Joy, said Eragon to Saphira. Eragon went to the supplies tent anyway to get a sword and a bow for Roran, and arrows for both of them. Eragon and Saphira filled two gems in the belt on their way to Roran.

Eragon went into the tent to find Roran waking up and explained to him the news. Roran nodded and asked, "Where can I eat?' Quick as an elf, Eragon waved him over and walked him to the dining area. When he was finished, Roran went to the villagers, took his things, and packed. Eragon hefted his and Roran's bags onto Saphira to see if it would work. It did, and she could now hold more than Eragon once presumed. Eragon then let the bags slide to the ground and said to Roran, "I need to do something Important. I'll be right back." He then hurried over to Nasuada and asked, "Roran wants to leave as soon as possible. Is there a way you can convince the Varden without me?" She stared at him flatly, and then said, "Yes. But be discreet as you leave. Do not let anyone know you have left, else there will be trouble." He nodded and left, then grinned as he saw Saphira far above, chasing eagles. Eragon went to Arya, said his farewells, and then went to Roran.

"Well?" asked Roran. "We can leave, as long as we aren't seen." _Saphira! _He shouted with his thoughts. _I come, _was the dim reply. Within minutes, she was on the ground and their bags were strapped onto the saddle. Eragon and Roran got onto Saphira, and then she launched into the air and started the flight towards Helgrind. They flew to the Jiet River and followed it until they were in the vicinity of Feinster. Then they sneaked around it, and continued walking until they were about halfway between Feinster and Belatona. Once they stopped, Eragon found a rock, levitated it, and shot it at a rabbit that was going to get a sip from the river. A pit formed in Eragon's stomach, but he knew that Roran wanted meat. Eragon skinned the rabbit, set aside the organs, and made a fire.

"Brisingr!" Eragon shouted, starting a fire, and hoping to arouse Roran's curiosity. He did. Roran asked, "How did you do that? And what does _brisingr _mean?" The fire flared as he said _brisingr_. He shivered, and Eragon responded, "Brisingr is from the Ancient Language, and it is fire." Roran was about to speak when Eragon interrupted, "Brisingr is not _a _name for fire: it is _the _name for fire. The ancient language was used very long ago, when it was the only language. We forgot it, but the elves brought the words with them when they crossed the sea to enter Alagaësia. The ancient language is the basis for all power. For instance, if I hadn't said fire, it wouldn't have done anything. Plus, it takes as much energy as it would if you tried to do it with your hands." Roran nodded, then asked, "But why did the fire flare if I said fire? I'm not a magician or anything; am I?" Eragon shrugged, putting a pot over the fire, putting in the meat and putting the organs on a stone. "You might be, but you just don't know it yet. I could teach you. But you will have to amass it on the run, as I did." As Roran ate his meat, Eragon ate some of the vegetables he had received from Arya before they left. _"Eragon-vodhr, here. Take these. I have no need for them they are yours, as far as I am concerned." "Thank you, Arya Svit-kona."_

An idea slowly came to Eragon. He took two sticks, shaped them with magic into the likeness of swords, and then tossed one at Roran. "Defend yourself!" Roran looked at the stick, then Eragon, and grimaced. He reluctantly got up ant started swinging at Eragon. Eragon, in his heightened state, blocked all of Roran's blows effortlessly, and caught him between the ribs. Eragon hardly broke a sweat, while Roran was panting and gasping. The duel lasted less than two minutes, ending with Roran starting a swing with the tip of Eragon's stick at Roran's neck. Roran dropped his sword, shakily ran to the river, and stayed there for several minutes. Saphira made her odd laughing noise in Eragon's head as he told her what had transpired. Roran came back grumpy and stalked to his bedroll. "Goodnight," Eragon said. Roran grunted in response and got on the ground. "Adurna," muttered Eragon quietly. An orb of water appeared over the fire and quenched the flames as it fell.

Wow! I didn't expect this to be so long! I guess that's the power of writing!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really, really sorry about the delay!!! I was trying to get a Nintendo Wii for forever, and once I did, my mom said that I had to wait until Christmas!!! - - Aaanyywaayy……

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Naedlet (Joy in the AL (Ancient Language)). Thanks to the authors of other Empire stories, as well as shurtugal

"start chapter"

Eragon jumped back into awareness as Gannel's spell took effect. The stone hammer burned against Eragon's chest as his energy rapidly decreased. Whoever was scrying him now was **_extremely _**powerful. _It must be Galbatorix. Murtagh must've let him into his mind and now Galbatorix can scry me at will. I need more energy, _he though weakly. He pushed at Saphira's mind with his, trying to wake her up so that they could share their strength. Saphira didn't even feel a hint of his mind, he was so weak.

Panic blossomed inside Eragon's chest as he realized that he might die, or whoever was trying to scry him – if it wasn't Galbatorix - would see him if he took off the hammer. Just before his strength was gone, Eragon began to take off the hammer, only to find that the pressure was leaving. Eragon fell back down and went to sleep again.

Roran woke up, only to find his cousin still sleeping. _Usually, _I'm _the one sleeping in late, _he thought with some amusement. He got up, and found Saphira bringing three dead deer to their campsite; one hung from her mouth while she gripped the other two with her claws. Roran then heard her in his mind, _Eragon is weak. Someone tried to see him with magic and that has consumed his energy. Strap him into the saddle and I will wake him. _Roran nodded, and picked up Eragon, strapped him into the saddle, and Saphira dropped one of the deer from her claws onto the ground. Then she took off, and Roran was buffeted by the eddies from her wings. Roran skinned the deer with his hunting knife, cut it, and, taking the pot Eragon had used last night, out the meat in the pot. He made a fire with some of the flint he had brought along, and put the pot over the meat with a lump of salt.

Saphira flew high above, going higher and higher until she was above the clouds. She tugged at Eragon's consciousness, pulling him out of his body as she had done before. There was no resistance, and as they merged their identities, Eragon woke up, confused. He saw many blues and was above the clouds. He tried to blink, but could not. Then Saphira looked at him and he knew what was happening. They clasped their wings together, and dove at the campsite, no fear of crashing. They snapped open their wings at just the right moment to find Roran cooking deer. They then became separate personalities again, and Eragon jumped off Saphira and said, "Roran! I'm glad you're awake. We need to get to Helgrind today." Roran nodded, and Eragon continued, "I have a sword for you, but you need to know how to use it." Eragon then drew Roran's sword and said, "Here. I need you to practice with me." Roran complained, "But how will I be able to use a sword by tonight? I'm not a Rider like you." Eragon fidgeted, then took out the map of Alagaësia and pointed to Helgrind. "Saphira can fly us there in about fifteen minutes. We could practice all day then go. Besides," he said, putting the map away, "you don't need perfection, just safety." Then he drew a bow and quiver, filled the quiver with fifty arrows and said, "Here. You can shoot them if they decide to come out as we're approaching." Roran nodded, and took the sword, bow, and the quiver with arrows, and said, "But if we fight with the swords, we'll kill each other!" "Not so." Eragon drew Naedlet and said "Gëuloth du knífr!" Running his fingers up and down the sword, he twirled it when he was done. He let Roran feel the sword through. n's sword, and did the same thing. Eragon gave instructions to Roran and said, "Bend your knees, and don't forget to move your feet. As my teacher said, 'He who stands like a pillar dies in battle. He who bends like a reed is triumphant.'" They dueled for many hours, flowing from position to position. Roran was a quick learner, and by the time they finished, was a little more than half as good as Eragon when he defeated Brom. When they were finished, it was dark. They ate, climbed onto Saphira, and started towards Helgrind.

"end chapter"

I'm done with this chapter! R+R! (No, really!! REVIEW!!!! … Have a nice day! (**Big smile**)


End file.
